


An Alright Fellow

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kind of Gen, Marriage, Modern AU, except there's marriage, gen - Freeform, i guess, idk even know, is that a thing?, the, there's marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius needed a best man. Chaos ensued. He chose Enjolras. This was not his wisest decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alright Fellow

            There was a solemn, steady stillness in the Musain, even by those not in Les Amis.  They had succeeded in their protest, but there was still much work to do, and Enjolras, before going off to make negotiation, had saddled them each with tedious- though important- tasks, and it took a lot of effort, and silence, to concentrate. So Marius opening the door and shouting, 

         "We're getting married!" was not well-received until it sunk in what he said. 

          "Congrats, man," Courfeyrac said, patting him firmly on the back, causing the water he was drinking to go down the wrong pipe for a moment.

    After making sure he could breathe, Joly asked when the date was.

           "We're not sure yet, but we're thinking in four or five months."

    Soon, there was a plethora of murmurs of excitement, with people once more calling out their, congratulations, amongst other things.

         "I could help with making the invitations!" Jehan offered, a grin on his face.

         "Congratulations, Marius, let's have a toast!"

         "This early in the relationship? It's like you're  _looking_ for a disaster." (Yes, that one was Grantaire.) 

Amid all the offers and congratulations and predictions of doomed marriages,  someone finally asked the question Marius had been dreading, for he suspected the answer would cause a lot of fuss.

        "Who's going to be the best man?"

    Marius opened his mouth, and started to enunciate the letter 'C', before he was interrupted by Courfeyrac.

    "Well, I am, obviously."

    "Hey, why should you get to do it?" Combeferre asked, pushing his glasses up.

    "Just because my speech would be filled with sarcasm doesn't mean I wouldn't be a good best man," Grantaire added.

     "Actually-"

      "Shut up, Marius."

      "And what about- you know what? I'm not even going to try," Bossuet said, sitting down at the bar to order a drink.

 The room, that had only a moment before been buzzing with excitement, was now a mess of chaotic arguing. Feuilly was physically restraining Courfeyrac, who was trying to lunge at Combeferre, who was in the process of making a list of reasons he'd be the best Best Man. Bahorel and Joly, meanwhile, were actually starting to shove each other, as Jehan Provaire screamed at a grimacing Grantaire.

       "How dare you?! My invitations would be wonderful! They'd be lilac! Lilac, I say!"

    Marius, meanwhile, had his hands on his head, distressed and not knowing what to do. He heard the door open, and saw Enjolras walk in, not even a little fazed by what was going on, only looking somewhat annoyed. Before he could tell them all to cut it out, however, Marius beat him to the punch.

         "Everyone, enough!" They all looked toward him, including Bossuet, and waited for him to speak. Breathing heavily, he stated, "Enjolras will be my best man, so long as he agrees. Enjolras?" With a furrowed brow, Enjolras set his messenger bag on the table. 

         "What would that entail?" Marius attempted to shrug half-heartedly, not quite successful.

         "You'd make a speech." The other man nodded thoughtfully. 

         "I can do that." 

                                                    **Five Months Later**

                   "Hello," Enjolras began, after lightly banging on a glass cup with a spoon. "Today, at the wedding of my friend Marius, I was asked to give a speech. Well, here it is.

            We must continue to fight for our rights. Our success many months ago to stop School Uniforms from happening at our local community college was a huge step, but we must take more than a step, we must take a leap! Depsite expressing our concern that our right to express ourselves are being taken away, school officials continue to-" Out of the corner of his eye, Enjolras saw Courfeyrac waving desperately in the background, mouthing,

         "Say something about Marius!"

        "-to suggest things that would take away our individuality, which is really-but um, anyways. Marius." He flipped to the back of his speech, noticing the one thing he'd written about the groom. "Yes, Marius... is an alright fellow. I am confident that he and Cosette will live decently happy, if mundane lives, before their impending doom. Thank you." As he sat back down, he could see Cosette giggling furiously as Marius dropped his head in his hands, and only then did it occur to him that he perhaps should have prepared a different speech.

       

 

       

   

 

         


End file.
